Confrontation
by AnotherYourslf
Summary: This is my take on what should have happened when Sam showed Jason where she was going to seduce Lucky. This story is Sam centric and is not Elizabeth or liason friendly. There will be smatterings of Lusam and some vivid fantasies. I own no rights to the characters in the story. Please review as I am relying on that if I continue the story.
1. Chapter 1

One-shot - CONFRONTATION

 _Author's Note: This is a one-shot possibly when Sam showed Jason where she was going to seduce Lucky and my take on what should have happened._

Sam stood on her patio staring at Jason waiting for some sort of reaction, anything that would give her some bit of vengeance. She had lured him there to her apartment to strike a hopefully lethal blow to his ego and sever the last ties that remained of their relationship. As she leaned against the hot tub she tried to calm her breathing she didn't want to show an ounce of fear or sadness to the man she once gave her whole heart to.

Jason was his typical silent and stoic self, but there was something about him in that moment that felt dark and unfeeling. Sam told him this is where she planned on seducing Lucky and wanted to show it to him and Jason had to steady himself not to act on his visceral reaction. He knew she was trying to hurt him, but sadly when you are empty there is nothing to take away. His eyes fixed on hers and he slowly made his way to her watching her breathing start to accelerate the closer he came to her. Never breaking his gaze, he stood close enough to feel her practically panting "Samantha your choices will hurt you and only you because you mean NOTHING to me! Let me remind you if you do anything to hurt Elizabeth and her boys I will kill you." He sneered at her and spun on his foot and started towards the door squeezing his eyes away from her hoping this would jar her out of this self-destructive path.

Sam's breath hitched when she heard the words caught in a daze because she had not imagined that Jason would tell her again that she meant nothing to him and would so easily dispose of her if she hurt his precious Elizabeth. Her emotions raged and she grabbed a glass sitting on the edge of the hot tub and hurled it at wall next to where Jason was exiting. "So I guess when you told me I wasn't trash you were lying just like you lied about your son. Oh, how the almighty Jason Morgan has fallen from his affinity of truth. Your word was the one thing that never faltered and here you stand telling me that all of the promises of love and a future were lies. I should have known that it was too good to be true I want to thank you Jason for reminding me that the only person I can depend on in this world is myself. I just wonder if you can so easily cast me aside why did you beg me to live? You could have saved us both time and a whole bunch of heartache well me anyways if I had died with my daughter at least then I wouldn't be alone." A tear cascaded down her cheek remembering the precious life that had brought them together and how the lie of his son tore them apart.

In that moment Jason knew the gravity of his words and actions and how deeply he had hurt Sam there was no going back and no going forward he felt stuck. Watching the single tear stream down her face and seeing the pain in her eyes was like a knife to his heart, but he knew something had shaken her from the darkness and he prayed should could see the light. Jason's eyes welled at the thought of a life without Sam and realized that she was crying out for help and support, but that was not his place anymore. All he could do at this point is watch from a distance and pray that she could summon the strength he had seen so many times to get through this abyss that was trying to consume her. He opened his mouth to speak and before he could utter a word she beat him to it.

"Just leave Jason, it's what you're good at you've made it abundantly clear I'm irrelevant to you." Jason tried to say something and she screamed "Get out!"

Jason turned away from her closing his eyes knowing that he had broken any and all trust they ever shared he fought the urge to take her in his arms and try to comfort her. Sam trialed behind him as he made his way to the door and as he grabbed the doorknob she unleashed one final dagger "Oh and tell Elizabeth that she will have to survive the night with one less protector because Lucky and I have plans and he will be occupied all night long."

Sam explored the depths of his eyes searching for some sort of indication of what he was thinking and all she could see was a blank stare. Jason silently growled to himself imagining the detective being seduced by Sam. He looked one last time into her eyes and quickly opened the door and slammed it behind him. Once he was outside her door he could breathe again, but a part of him ached for her.

Jason sped off on his motorcycle trying to give as much distance as possible from Sam and any feelings that he still had for her. He found himself back at the Penthouse and he couldn't stand the emptiness in the room or the lingering memories that he felt for her in their home. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed to the roof where he could let the cold night air numb his skin and the alcohol numb the rest. He rested his arms on the ledge looking out to the night sky and the city wondering what she was doing or more accurately what she was doing with Lucky. He replayed their conversation over and over in his head thinking of all the scenarios and the one that he was stuck on in this moment was intoxicating and mesmerizing.

Jason looked out over the horizon and was lost in his imagination.

 _Sam was leaning on the hot tub and he was coming close to her again and instead of threatening her he would tell her the truth and how he felt about her and what he truly wanted to do in that moment. Her hair was pulled up and yet a single strand of hair seemed to always fall into her face he leaned forward sweeping it behind her ear as he had always done, that was the first intimate thing they shared and he would always cling to it. Sam jerked back seething as she stoned a glare on him and he saw her arm ready to raise. He caught her wrist before impact and pulled her to him. He leaned into her neck whispering "Your body might be with him, but you will be imagining me and I know that he can't possibly please you the way I can. I wonder Sam will he find that tender spot at the nape of your neck or my other favorite on the inside of your right thing just above your knee? Will he appreciate you digging your claws into his back by tugging on your hair and teething your nipples? He will never know your body like I do or be able to bring you to absolute nirvana. Jason pulled back slowly from her wanting to torment and tease her, but in truth he was extremely turned on right now._

 _Sam slowly licked her lips and he watched her as though in a trance and she finally caught her breathe "Jas..Jason stop torturing me you've moved on, why can't I? Why are you trying to remind me of US? You made it abundantly clear where I stood in your life and how you felt so why are you throwing our past in my face? Is this your way of twisting the knife, well it's too late I'm already numb?"_

 _Jason stroked her along her temple down her jawline and tucked another strand of hair behind her ear and then took his thumb and slowly stroked her lips. Jason wanted to claim her and never let her go. "Sam, I said those things to remind the both of us how amazing we are together and I know that I hurt you deeply and if I could take it back I would. I was the one person you could always count on and trust and I broke that, not you me I did that to us and I don't know if you can ever forgive me for that. I should have fought for us and never listened to your mother and I let Elizabeth get in between us. I'm so sorry Sam."_

" _Sorry, you're sorry Jason? You threatened to kill me in my own apartment if I harmed a hair on your precious Elizabeth and her boys, kill me Jason as though you had zero remorse from it. I don't know how to let that go." Sam walked around him towards the small table to take a drink._

 _Jason turned to face her and took a few steps because he was determined to not let her walk away again or lose her he would fight and if he had to fight dirty he would and Lucky wouldn't stand a chance. "Sam, words cannot do justice to the kind of apology I owe you for that, but if there is one thing I've learned about you is that actions speak louder. Samantha McCall, you need to prepare yourself because I'm not going anywhere and you might want to call Lucky and tell him your plans have changed because tonight you are MINE and if I have my way it will remain that way." Jason wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to face him and with their eyes blazing he crashed down on her mouth with his lips._

 _The feeling of euphoria rushed over him when he felt her lips again and her body pressed against his he was awestruck. Jason traced her lips with the tip of his tongue praying she would let this continue and when her lips parted slightly he entered her mouth and they moaned in unison. Sam gave into the heat between them she could deal with her depth of feelings later right now she wanted to be with him in every way._

 _Jason thought of something she always wanted and he never gave it to her and knew how much it would mean to her. "Sam do you have a bathtub?"_

 _Sam tilted her head and said "Yeah, why do you ask? What's with your sudden interest in bathtubs and why are we talking about this now?"_

" _Wait here I have an idea and second question are you hungry?" Jason hoped that she was hungry because he was starving._

" _Yes actually now that you mention it I'm actually starving." Jason cheered secretly and ran inside her apartment to fish his phone out of his jacket. He dialed the number he had finally decided to store the number in his phone. He asked for their usual Chinese food order and proceeded to find the illusive bathtub. Once he found the bathtub he was searching for bubble bath and that's when he discovered it sitting on top of a pregnancy box a white and pink stick. He looked around in the bathroom wondering what he should do she had not invited him into that information, but he also realized it could impact him. Jason reached for the stick and brought it to his face and he gasped for air as clear as day – Positive_ _. Jason couldn't believe it Sam was pregnant and more than likely with his baby._

 **TO BE CONTINUED? You tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

CONFRONTATION

Chapter 2

A gust of wind ran chills through Jason's body and it snapped him immediately out of his fantasy and left him with more questions than answers. First one being why the hell was he thinking that Sam might be pregnant and of all things with his child. Jason couldn't understand where all of these conflicting feelings were coming from because it was completely out of his character. He was normally very cut and dry matter of fact, he never questioned himself because he always spouted that it was a waste of time to think about the past because you can't change it.

He sighed and thought to himself this is what Samantha McCall did to him, she made him off balance and feel when he shouldn't. The question continued to run through his mind of WHY? It made absolutely no sense that after being lured to Sam's apartment and being shown where she would seduce Lucky that he was imagining taking her and his life back. He would try to focus his mind of Elizabeth and his son, but it kept wandering back to Sam and the life he had envisioned for them and if he was truly honest with himself he still did. He finally understood that Sam was and would always be his heart and with her was who he wanted to share his life and family. It was true he had feelings for Elizabeth, but realistically they were all tied back to his son.

Jason came back downstairs and looked around the Penthouse observing how quiet and empty it felt. He went over to the desk and opened the bottom drawer and a flicker of light caught it just right that his mind flashed to when he had given it to her. Jason smiled slightly thinking of how significant that piece of jewelry was to her and to them both it was the promises they made to one another and then the sadness swept in realizing how he had broken them all, he had hurt her in the deepest way possible by lying and keeping secrets and in the very beginning pushing her away out of fear.

He closed his eyes and sighed with a single tear slowly leaked out streaming down his face he knew he owed them both an apology and he couldn't start to live again until he made things right. If there was a remote possibility of Sam being pregnant with his child who was this person that he had become to threaten the woman, he loves and their unborn child? Jason didn't recognize himself right now and he had to repair all of the damage he had caused. Jason grabbed his keys off the desk and left the necklace with the sparkling star sitting there as a reminder of what he wanted and what was worth fighting for. He turned to the closet and grabbed his jacket and took one last glance at the necklace before heading out the door.

Meanwhile Sam still stunned by her conversation with Jason was frozen in her living room she felt a wave of nausea wash over her and felt as though her legs couldn't get her to the bathroom soon enough. Sam barely made it emptying the contents of her stomach and beads of sweat caked her brow now. She slid next to the toilet and sat there feeling the cold hard floor below her trying to steady her breathing and pull herself out of world that was spinning. She squinted her eyes and looked at the calendar and noticed the day and the red star her mind immediately started calculating the days. Sam shook her head back and forth and chuckled a little thinking "Get it together McCall that's not even possible you got sick because the man you loved threatened you again just when you didn't think he could hurt you anymore and look at all the stress you've been under it's no wonder you are getting sick it could just be a stomach bug."

Sam pulled herself off the floor and ran some cold water on a washcloth and gently placed it on her forehead hoping that she wasn't running a fever either. Sam splashed some of the water on her face hoping it would alleviate the swollen puffy eyes and nose. Sam had to clean herself and the bathroom up a bit before her guest was set to arrive. She wasn't going to let the likes of Jason Morgan stop her from moving on and in all honesty, she needed to be close to someone tonight and if things led to more with Lucky then she could get a little vengeance along the way.

Sam started to let her mind wander a bit to how she might lure Lucky into her revenge plot, but there was something else distracting her from pure evil and that was the thought of Lucky being used and lied to again. Lucky had been a great friend to Sam and she couldn't think of a time when he intentionally set out to hurt her, locking up her boyfriend included she understood he was just doing his job. Sam thought of a better use for his handcuffs and wondered how adventurous detective Spencer could be in the bedroom or any other surface in her apartment. Sam shook her head a bit thinking it so odd how her emotions and thoughts shifted lately in a dramatic way. She shrugged it off and proceeded to the kitchen.

Jason pulled into the parking space near the front of the church and walked quickly to the gravesite and his breathe caught a little staring down at the stone that read Baby Girl McCall. Jason knelt down and his fingers traced the letters searching for the words to beg his daughter to forgive him for what he had done to her mother and how he betrayed his promises to her and potentially another child one of his blood.

"Hi, Lila It's me your dad I know it's been awhile since I've visited you and I think part of the reason is because I was so ashamed of everything I've done and not done for that matter. Let me start by saying that I'm so sorry for letting you and your mother down. I've said things to your mother that can never be forgiven and I hate myself for it. I told myself that I said those things to help her and jolt her back to reality when in all honesty I was in a different reality myself and I pushed her to this dark place. I was the one person she allowed herself to be completely open to and trust and I betrayed her and you. I swore to love and protect her with all of me and I killed a piece of her that no bullet could ever touch, I did that to the woman I loved. I don't know why it took me so long to realize it, but I finally know that letting your mother walk away was the biggest mistake of my life. I'm going to do whatever is necessary to try and fix this so I'm going to ask you a really big favor and I know I don't deserve it, but I would like to ask you watch over us and help your mom be open to give me a chance to talk to her from my heart."

Sam went into the kitchen to grab some seltzer water hoping it might help ease her stomach and calm her nerves. She took the bottle into the living room and sat on the couch trying to get the room to stop spinning after taking a few swigs she leaned her head back against the cushions. She was glad that she had a little time to gather herself before Lucky arrived and put her feet up behind her partially laying down to get a little rest. She was suddenly feeling exhausted both emotionally and physically and her body was telling her to try and relax and rest.

Just as Sam was starting to drift off and be settled she had a knock at the door that pulled her from her sleep. She looked for her cell phone or a clock in the room praying that she hadn't slept too long and Lucky was there already. She braced herself for how she could handle the questions if they came about her tear stained cheeks. Sam checked herself in the mirror on the side of the door seeing herself in a very raw and vulnerable way and though a part of her wanted to ignore the knocks she was tired of running from the fear. She feared that her heart might not ever be open to anyone again. She feared that this man who was showing up and putting her in front of others including Princess Elizabeth could help heal her broken heart and just maybe exactly the man she needed. She opened the door expecting Lucky and there stood the one person she hadn't planned on ever seeing again at her door especially after their last talk, Jason Morgan.

"Jason? What are you doing here? I haven't touched a hair on your precious Elizabeth's head or hurt her kids." Sam was completely raw and shrunk away from the opening door. Sam slunk to the bar her finger tracing the bottle of tequila aching to drown her sorrows and numb this pain he caused in her at the mere sight of him. Jason cautiously followed Sam inside praying that she would let him in. He immediately noticed her pale complexion and wobbly legs which was a drastic change to her normally strong and fiery stance.

Jason closed the door slowly behind him trying to find the words to start the most important conversation of his life, everything was on the line and he wasn't going to back down. "Sam, you don't look well are you feeling okay? Maybe you should" he trailed off before she turned to face him with anger in her eyes. He remembered those looks from when they first met and he knew she was ready to fight.

"What's with the sudden concern Jason?" Sam barely uttered the words when her eyes rolled back and her body crumbled towards the ground. Jason caught her in his arms before she fully hit the floor. He cradled her in his arms and brushed the errant hair from her face gently stroking her brow. He watched her breathing and looked up and down her body for any sign of injury.

Holding her in his arms was what felt so natural and he knew in this moment he never wanted to let her go and he was going to do whatever it took to win her back and show her how he really felt. Looking around the room he spotted the couch and crouched on his knees to stand with her draping her arm around his neck placing her gently on the soft surface. He berated himself how quickly things had shifted and things were not going as he planned not that he had a solid plan in the first place I mean everything was such a mess it felt like he was just causing her more pain even with the best intentions.

Jason covered Sam with the blanket that was laying on the back of the couch and sat down beside her praying she would wake soon and that she was okay. He stroked her hair smelling her heavenly scent swirl around him and he couldn't help his eyes drifting between her beautiful face and her stomach. His mind leapt to the question if she had fainted because she was pregnant? Could his fantasy of sharing a child with her be true? Well he wasn't going to get any answers or resolve to their current mess until she woke up.

Jason wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there on the couch with Sam's head in his lap when she started to stir and he could finally breathe easier. Sam moaned a little squinting her eyes trying to get her bearings of where she was and who was with her. Once her eyes finally focused on the room and him she was struck with unease and she needed to get as much space as possible between them. Sam tried to bolt from the couch and as soon as she was standing her legs seemed to buckle and Jason caught her to ease her back on the couch.

"Sam, please you need to sit down you fainted and it's obvious that you are not feeling well." Jason searched her eyes hoping there would be a glimmer of trust in his words.

"Feelings? That's rich you want to talk about how I'm feeling as if you care and didn't threaten my life again a few hours ago. Jason, I don't know what you're doing back here, but like I said before I have plans and I'm sure Elizabeth is sitting by anxious for you to return to her beckon call." Sam braced herself on the couch looking anywhere but at the man that had shattered her heart and prayed he couldn't see how vulnerable she truly felt in that moment.

"Sam, I need to ask you a question and I realize it will seem out of nowhere. Could you be pregnant?" Jason tensed his body ready for the fury that he was sure Sam would unleash on him.

"Pregnant? Seriously Jason do you hate me that much that you have the nerve to ask me that? Are you not satisfied with threatening my life now you want to twist the knife more you need to remind me of what I will never have or share with you or anyone else for that matter? You know what Jason that's it get the hell out of my house! Just when I thought you couldn't hurt me more you bring up the one thing you know I've longed for and because of YOU I lost that chance. How could you be so cruel?" Sam felt her defenses faltering seeing the pain flash in his eyes, but that didn't matter she wasn't going to be weak to him any longer.

"Jason you made your choice now you need to live with it. Can't you just be happy with your precious Elizabeth and the son I will never be able to give you? I've lost everything Jason, but that isn't enough for you, is it?" Sam's eyes began to well with tears she couldn't hold it back any further she was at her lowest and her biggest insecurity was being thrown in her face.

"Sam, please. I didn't come here to hurt you more I'm sorry."

"You're sorry, really Jason that's supposed to absolve you from threatening my life not once but twice and then you mention the one thing that will haunt me for the rest of my life? You know what don't bother I see you for who you really are now and it is crystal clear that I meant nothing to you so just leave."

Just then there was a knock at the door and a voice trailed in "Sam, I know I'm a little uh" Lucky stopped speaking when he found THEM together. "What are you doing here Jason? Haven't you hurt her enough I mean unless you get some sick pleasure out of torturing Sam."

"Lucky we are in the middle of something, Sam is going to need to reschedule or not" Jason glared at the detective and stood protectively in front of Sam.

"Excuse me, this is my apartment and I think I've already told you to leave more than once Jason" Sam got up from the couch and moved around Jason to stand between him and the detective.

"Lucky, I'm…" another wave of nausea came over Sam and she ran down the hall to the bathroom slamming the door shut. At this point she was dry heaving because she hadn't eaten anything and what little seltzer water she drank was long ago digested.

Jason and Lucky stood in Sam's living room staring at one another, when Lucky finally spoke "Jason you need to leave I will take care of Sam it is obvious you are continuing to upset her so why don't you actually respect her wishes and leave?"

Jason knew there was truth behind what Lucky said he had hurt her again, but he knew now more than ever there could be a very good possibility she was pregnant with his child and if that was the case he wasn't going anywhere.

 _Author's Note: Thank you for the fabulous reviews and the details they really helped me along. If you want me to continue please tell me so and if you have thoughts about the direction share them I love incorporating your thoughts. I have a few other stories going right now so I might not get back to it right away._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Raw

 _Author's Note: Thank you so much for all of your reviews_

Sam sat on the floor again in the cold tiled bathroom with her arms wrapped around the toilet praying the nausea would pass and this all was just a bad dream she would wake-up from. Suddenly she felt an urgent need to pee so she tried to get to the top of the toilet as quickly as possible. Leaning down with her head practically between her knees she felt the relief from her bladder draining. Sam hoped that she could just buy herself a little time being held up in the bathroom. In there she didn't have to answer any questions or look into the eyes of the man she once loved so completely and see nothing or the man she had set her eyes on next.

Lucky glared at Jason thinking how he constantly inserted himself into the lives of the women he grew to love and somehow seemed to hang the moon in their eyes. The man couldn't even have the decency to let Sam go, it was as though he felt this need to remain connected to the many victims of his love and Sam was the most recent casualty. Throughout the years Lucky had watched as a friend, not very close yet, close enough to see the genuine love Sam felt for the mob enforcer and time and time again he failed her. Thinking about it Sam was nothing like Elizabeth and Lucky couldn't fathom why Jason would leave such a fiercely strong, loyal, sexy and compassionate woman to tease a relationship that would eventually lead to a dead end.

Lucky turned his head towards the hallway Sam had ran down moments before and he knew that this woman deserved someone that would stand for her and with her. Lucky remembered the look on Sam's face when he came through the door, her eyes screamed of pain and hurt and though he wouldn't be able to heal all of her wounds he would be present and be an ear to listen, a shoulder to lean on and a hand to wipe her tears.

Jason was fuming that Lucky interrupted his conversation with Sam and his patience was growing less by the moment. His mind was waging war against his heart because at this moment his mind was telling him that he needed to respect Lucky and be grateful for agreeing to raise Jake as his own and keep him safe, but his heart was envisioning ripping him limb from limb by merely thinking of touching Sam. The really irritating thing about this whole mess was that it was self-created he set this ball in motion and now there was a very good possibility that he had lost any chance to rebuild a life with Sam. He didn't know how to prove to Sam he was committed to repairing what had been so broken between them and he would finally put her first. The reality was that his situation had not changed he was still in the business and working for Sonny and that life came with great risks and then of course there was the whole shit storm of having a child with Elizabeth and the lies.

Jason thought back to when he learned of Jake's true paternity and how overjoyed he was to know he was going to be a father. Looking back on it he completely forgot about Sam in that moment his only focus was claiming his son and being a family with the mother of his child. He had been so foolish and selfishly casted all that he had with Sam aside and jumped into proposing to Elizabeth not even knowing the child could very well not be his. It was all rushing through him in how he not only lied to Sam, but worse than that he had broken every promise they ever made to each other. Sure, her sleeping with Ric was unimaginable, but truth be told he pushed her into his arms and left her vulnerable to her mother's ridicule. He knew very well how calculating and cruel Alexis Davis could be starting with her infamous affair with Sonny resulting in Kristina. Then of course her longstanding fued with his best friend. This woman knew her way with words and in those dark moments you could see and feel Natasha arrive and her wrath was on Sam. He left her thrown to the wolves and taunted her with slim possibilities of a future again.

Jason knew there were no way any number of apologies would fix what he had done to her and honestly lost in there being any other options. He knew Sam was lashing out at him with her plan to seduce Lucky and yet again he pushed her into another man's arms. Until Sam came into his life he became keenly aware of any other men and what was odd was once Sam mentioned his name he became a threat even though they had practically grown up in ways around one another. He didn't understand how he could allow himself to betray this friendship and to further add insult to injury lie about the paternity of his son. Jason knew that Lucky for the most part was fiercely loyal just like Sam and they both came from con artist upbringings. In a way Lucky and Sam made sense and it wasn't like the guy was bad looking so no wonder they would see something in the other that felt comfortable and natural. It was at that moment Jason realized that he could very well lose Sam to Lucky. Jason sat there beating himself up for the pain he caused Sam and in the countless times he didn't consider her in his decisions. He had always prided himself of giving others a choice and he had done the complete opposite with Sam. He allowed his fears and insecurities to be manipulated by Alexis to convince him that Sam would be safer without him in her life.

Sam had fought so hard for him and for them and at every turn she came back and stood strong, but how many times can someone be knocked down before they stay there? Jason knew that she would sacrifice her own happiness to ensure that for others. That was Sam always putting others before herself and the funny thing is that she thought that of him, but in this case, she was dead wrong. He had proven to her that her love was in vain and to not trust anyone with your heart or life. He couldn't believe that she had loved him so deeply and completely because he certainly didn't deserve it.

Jason fought back and forth with himself if he should stay and try to get through to Sam and at least tell her what he felt for her or just leave and never look back because that would be easier than facing the alternative. Jason heard the toilet flush and jumped a little. Jason wanted to desperately run to Sam and take her back in his arms and pray that they had created a miracle. He was so torn because it was quite obvious that his instincts were off quite a bit and he didn't want to say or imply something that he wasn't willing to stand behind. If Sam was pregnant with his child how could he demand to be a part of their life, when he wouldn't allow her to be a factor in his child with Elizabeth?

Lucky decided it was now or never to break the silence once he heard the toilet flush. "Look Jason I think It's pretty obvious Sam needs some space and I'm perfectly willing to be here if she needs someone."

Jason scowled at Lucky wanting to shoot him right between the eyes with a slight implication that there would be something intimate between Sam and him. It was laughable in a way because he knew that the detective wouldn't be able to compete with his intensity with Sam. They always had this magnetic, earth dying mind-blowing sex and there is no way this weak ass cop could make Sam scream like he could. If sex was the only factor in this case it would be sealed, but her delicate and precious heart was on the line and if he was honest with himself he would have to admit that a part of him admired Lucky's loyalty.

"Lucky I know that you are a good guy and have the best of intentions, but I don't think that Sam is in a position to start something new. That being said I know that Sam needs something right now that I'm not able to give her, comfort and safety. I know that I've hurt her and the things I've done are inexcusable, but that doesn't mean that I don't care for her and want her to be happy. You of all people should understand how complicated matters of the heart can be when you've both done things you regret. I'd like to say one last thing to her before I leave and give her the space as you mentioned that she deserves."

Just as she was trying to enjoy the peace and tranquility of the quiet in the bathroom a heavy knock came to the door. "Sam I know that you don't want to talk to me or see me at this point and I'm going to leave, but please know that I realize now how unfairly I've treated you and our relationship. I won't attempt to apologize because if I've learned anything about you in the 5 years I've known your actions speak louder than words. The ball is in your court Sam so it is up to you if or when you let me back into your life" Jason's voice sounded a bit defeated with a twinge of hope. He placed his right hand flat on the door closing his eyes praying she would consider his words.

Sam stood facing the door thankful there was some barrier between her and in truth there had been for quite some time given the many ways they hurt one another. She sighed and placed her left hand flat on the door asking for strength and guidance through this confusing mess. Her other hand drifted subconsciously to her lower belly cradling it as though she were protecting it and them from all the pain. Sam felt so vulnerable and wasn't ready to confront Jason with their past and any residual feelings either of them had. Sam resigned herself to acknowledge Jason and breathed "Thank you"

Jason sighed because just hearing her voice struck him deeply, but it was her tone that sounded so weak and fragile and he blamed himself for putting her in that place. "Goodnight Sam, please take care of yourself." Jason walked down the hallway a few steps and stopped and looked back at the door hoping she would emerge and come running into his arms, sadly it never happened and he wasn't sure it ever would again. Jason had no clue what to do next, but right now he needed to respect her need for space and time to process everything especially if she was in fact pregnant.

Jason came up to Lucky and stared him in the eyes with a hint of sorrow "I'm leaving, you better take care of her and I don't want to hear that you took advantage of Sam's vulnerability." Jason just walked past Lucky and had his hand on the door knob.

Lucky had prepared himself to go to battle with the enforcer and then suddenly he was blindsided by Jason's sudden need to leave willingly. "Jason, you're doing the right thing whether it feels that way or not. I promise to be a friend to Sam and respect that she is in a vulnerable place I will make sure she is safe and taking care of herself."

Jason nodded and opened the door hesitating for a moment to walk through the threshold he was leaving, but hopefully not permanently. Jason walked over to the elevator and punched the button trying to numb this immense pain. Jason knew this outcome could be a possibility when he came back, but he didn't bargain for his fantasy to be within a close range of reality. He was walking away from another one of his children, but in this matter, he didn't even ask Sam to share their lives together. He wondered what had happened to the man he once was, the man who would stand for any child blood or not. Sam has the possibility to be a mother, a dream once lost long ago, and now it seemed closer than she expected. He will quietly observe from a distance; he couldn't imagine being cut-off from her through her pregnancy if it was the case. He knew where he needed to go next and gather his thoughts and feelings, she was the only one that he felt compelled to be free with his feelings and encouraging emotions.

Sam finally found the courage to open the bathroom door wishing she could just crawl into bed and sleep for days. She peeked through the opening to make sure HE wasn't lying and just trying to wait her out. She made her way slowly to the living room and that is where she found Lucky slumped in the corner of the couch looking lost in thought.

Lucky heard a creek in the flooring and knew she was coming close. He didn't want her to feel pressured by him being there in this totally vulnerable place he wanted her to come to him at her pace and time. After a few moments, he felt like he could breathe again hearing "Lucky, I'm so sorry." His eyes met hers in a sweet and tender way telling her silently that he understood her pain and inner turmoil.

"Sam it's okay really what's important right now is you. Please come sit down and try to relax." Lucky motioned for her to sit near him on the couch. Sam smiled a tiny grin and came towards him slowly sitting hoping to not stir up another bout of nausea. "Sam I stayed to make sure you were okay and not alone, from the looks of it you could really use some support and a friend. Now if I'm overstepping or this is too much after everything you've been through this evening I will respect that you might need some space and time to be alone. I will follow your lead and be here whenever you need it." Lucky cautiously put his hand on top of Sam's and looked into her eyes with such sincerity and care.


	4. Chapter 4

Confrontation Chapter 4

 _Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews and opinions I love hearing how people are identifying with the story. As you can see at this point I've deviated far from the actual storyline and I'm honestly not too sure how far I will take it. If I hear that people want me to continue I will do so, but if I don't I will probably be wrapping up this story in the next few chapters._

 _Here is a look into my own bias if it isn't already evident, I hated and loathed Jason when he threatened Sam and could not process what I was watching on my screen. The only saving grace for me during that time was how hot and sexy Lusam came out of all that trash. I was actually disappointed in how the writers ended that relationship because I really liked the combination of sex appeal and tortured souls that made-up Sam and Lucky. Now the other part of this disaster was the forced pairing of Jason and Elizabeth. Again, though the light at the end of the tunnel for me was that my girl Sam landed on her feet and owned her shit._

 _Keeping all of that in mind I will be focusing on building Sam and Lucky's friendship and whether that leads to more I'm not quite certain, but for now I want someone to stand in Sam's corner. Well at least until the Maureen and the hiring of the camera guys comes to light._

Jason crouched near the cement slab praying for some hope and guidance from his first child. The child he should be watching running around him making him dizzy with her soft dark curls blowing in the wind. Seeing the twinkle in her eye that reminded him so fondly of her mother. Jason missed her so much and wished every day that he could have been her father and helped raise her, but God had a different plan and it seemed each time he would get his footing with Sam something else would happen. He knew he couldn't change what happened with his daughter, but he could be there for his son and prove to Sam that he wanted her to help him raise his son. He shook his head not understanding his foolishness. Just then a gentle breeze blew through him and it seemed as though a whisper in the wind told him to look up. Just then Jason looked up in time to see a shooting star and he made a wish. His daughter always knew how to reach him and he was finally ready to listen.

Jason grinned a bit at the thought of the vast sky above him and the countless stars as wide as the sky. His daughter was just like his mother they both had this amazing ability to pull him from the minutia to make him look at the bigger picture. Staring at the midnight sky he thought back to the moment he placed the star necklace on Sam and all the promises he made and it was then that he vowed he would find a way to be a family with his son and Sam and possibly their child if she let him. This time he was going to follow her lead and play by her rules after all it was his genius thinking that got them into this mess in the first place.

Jason placed a tender kiss from his mouth to his fingers and to her gravestone and promised his little girl that he would listen to both her and her mother. Jason loved Lila and sometimes he would come there just to sit and be calm, she was the uniting piece and she would be the one to bring them back together. First he had to figure out how to deal with the Elizabeth/Jake/Lucky matter. "Lila, thank you baby girl for reminding me when to get out of my head and just feel. I'm not sure what to do honey. Your mom is really upset with me and I can't say that I blame her and I'm sure you are just as disappointed in me as ever. I've tried most of my life to protect the people I love and somehow I pushed the one person that made me feel safe and comfortable away out of fear and selfishness. You know she's right though how could I cast her aside and not include her in any of my decisions regarding claiming Jake and his paternity? I thought that Sonny made a royal mess of his life and in this particular case he is looking pretty well put together by all measures."

"Who helps fix the fixer? Oh, yeah, your mother was always the one I could count on to have my back and help me get through these tough problems and well at the moment that just isn't an option so here I am asking for another favor and yes I know I'm walking on thin ice for this one. I can just imagine you glaring at me with those chocolate brown eyes and long lashes with your hands on your hips just like your mom ready to give me what for and I know I would deserve it and so much worse. I'm so sorry baby girl for all the pain I've caused you and your mother and if I could go back and change it I would, but we both know that isn't an option. All I can do now is finally own my mistakes and try to do damage control for the limited ties I have left with your mother."

Jason finally stood and took a deep cleansing breath and he was clear that he would claim his son and would not be manipulated by Elizabeth into choosing them as a package deal or Sam. Jason's eyes and heart were finally clear as to what and who he wanted to share a future with and it wasn't with Elizabeth. He had to admit to her and Sam that he was caught up in a fantasy and too absorbed to see the reality of the situation and that his heart never belonged to Elizabeth. He knew Elizabeth would not take the news well and she would undoubtedly try to use Jake to leverage him back into a romantic involvement, but now he had a fire burning in his heart that was for Sam and possibly their unborn child and he was not going to lose focus.

Jason walked through the door of his penthouse and picked up his house phone knowing it was rather late he hoped he could leave a message and deal with the fall out tomorrow. As the phone began to ring he prayed it would go directly to voicemail and then a female voice came across the line "Jason, I'm so glad that you called I was hoping that we could meet at our place I have some pictures to show you of Jake and it would be nice to have some alone time."

Jason cleared his throat and knew it was now or never and no he didn't like doing this kind of thing over the phone, but maybe having the buffer would be good for now to ease her pain. "Elizabeth, I'm not going to be meeting you anymore. I called to tell you that I want to break things off and that I no longer want a romantic relationship with you I realize this might come as a complete shock."

"Shock, you want to talk about shock Jason. I can't believe that you have the nerve to tell me over the phone that you're breaking things off with me" she screeched. "Jason we share a child together, that is something I know you've always wanted to have a family and I know there is a part of you that loves me. You can't tell me that I mean nothing to you and that you're going to just kick me and your son out of your life completely. Where is all of this coming from?"

"I've been doing some thinking and tonight I finally figured out why everything felt so off between us and that is because it was wrong. I care about you and I will never regret Jake, but I do regret how he was conceived and all of the pain that unfolded thereafter. I can no longer ignore my true feelings and I deserve to be happy" Jason held his breath and the phone away from his ear anticipating the screaming that was about to commence.

"It's her, isn't it? The whore is trying to worm her way back into your good graces. After everything she pulled from watching Jake be kidnapped and then hiring those thugs to harass me and the boys in the park. My God Jason you threatened to kill her, how on earth is she weaseling back into your life and I'm just an after-thought? I'm so tired of being jerked around all at the expense of that trollop who can't keep her legs closed. Now that vulture has her eyes set on my husband and my lover how pathetic. Here's the thing Jason no matter what you try and convince yourself Sam is to you; she will never be the one thing you value most – the mother of your child." Elizabeth grinned knowing that Jason couldn't hold an argument to that statement and he would never give up being a father for the likes of that bitch.

"Elizabeth that's enough! Now I knew you would have a tough time processing all of this, but that doesn't give you a free pass to throw my past with Sam in my face. You want to talk about worming your way into someone's life why don't you take a long hard look in the mirror? Elizabeth, you are playing on my insecurities and dreams and I won't allow myself to be played by you. I finally see you for who you truly are and that is someone that can't stand for themselves. You have this constant need to be rescued and be the center of someone's world, meanwhile it is your kids and those around you that lose the most. You are so caught up in this fantasy that you can't see all of this for what it truly is – a mistake."

"You're calling our son a mistake? Well you certainly didn't act like it was a mistake when you made me breakfast the next morning and made love to me over and over again. I also know that I wasn't imagining it when I saw the twinkle in your eye and the prima grin on your face when I told you I was pregnant and the baby could be yours. You didn't hesitate to propose to me and leap into family life, so now you're trying to tell me you did this complete 180 and everything leading up to this was a mistake. I think you are full of shit and a coward who isn't willing to step up and be the father you are meant to be which means putting your family and their safety first. It's funny you've always been this honorable guy who takes responsibility for his actions be good or bad and now the biggest responsibility of your life happens and you cast it off like a sock with holes in it." Elizabeth had tears streaming down her face she was trying any angle that she could to try and penetrate his position. She was not going to lose her family and her lover to that slut and if that meant playing dirty so be it.

Jason sighed on the phone knowing part of what she said was true being that he did do and say all of those things – yes. Did he deeply regret each and every one – absolutely! Jason couldn't believe how blinded he was to the kind of person Elizabeth was in her heart. He knew at one point long ago she had a deep and generous heart and somewhere along the way it had become guarded and selfish. Elizabeth loved the idea of who someone could be and what they could be to her rather than accepting the other person for who they were and not trying to change them. Jason couldn't help, but silently compare Elizabeth and Sam and almost immediately it was obvious who the choice was and would always be – Sam. Jason was tired of trying to unsuccessfully broch the subject of them ending and him ultimately wanting to claim his child and hopefully share a life with Sam. After so many failed attempts he knew that at this point he just needed to lay it out there and end this, but he also worried what kind of place he could have in his son's life considering his line of work and Elizabeth having Sam's crimes to use as ammunition he had to tread lightly and he was allowing his emotions to get the best of him.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry this hurts you and for giving you the impression we could be more to one another. Make no mistake though I'm not walking away from my son, in fact I intend to petition for joint custody. I won't allow you to use our son as bait to get me in your life by any means necessary. You know now that I think of it you should ask Alexis to represent you because the two of you are obsessed with their child's safety and living under your rules. Oh, and Elizabeth you're right it is Sam and it always was Sam." Jason swiftly hung-up the phone feeling the weight of the world leave his shoulders.

Elizabeth on the other end was screaming into the phone and vowing to get her revenge on Sam at any cost. Elizabeth threw the phone across the room and sulked over towards the mantle that housed their pictures. She gingerly picked up the frame and brought it close to her face rubbing her thumbs on the image. She knew that Jason loves her and it is their time to be together after all the hard work she put in risking her job and family to insure her future with Jason she wasn't about to give him up without a fight. She held the picture to her chest and started thinking of the most painful thing she would inflict on Sam and suddenly she heard soft crying from upstairs – Jake.

Elizabeth ran up the stairs the wheels in her head turning as to how best use her tie to Jason to inflict pain and misery on Samantha McCall. She turned the corner and there he was trying to pull himself up and his face lighting up and his tears drying. She lifts him up and cradles him in her arms. "Shhh mommy's here Jakey, you know how special you are to mommy and all the really hard things mommy had to do to make sure your father made his way to us. No one will ever know the truth is in ashes." Elizabeth brought her son to her shoulder gently rubbing his back knowing how precious this little boy is and how very useful.

Jason sat on the corner of the couch thinking how fast his life had changed and it was all set into motion because he gave into fear. He never had fear until Sam entered his life, it was almost from the very start just as she once told me I felt the same I could always trust her. He had shut out the possibility of opening his heart again and having it thrown back in his face for not being what the other person wanted or needed. Courtney though most recent wasn't as harmful as when things ended with Robin, she was the first person that allowed me to make his own choices and not judge him. They had found each other when they needed it most and yet in the end it came down to his choice of who was his priority and where did they fit on that list. Sam should have always been his first and if given the chance again he would treasure and covet her with his love and attention. Sam was it for him just as his Grandfather had Lila and his father had Monica those women were bound to their lovers for life.

Jason knew from the moment Sam asked if it was okay to name the baby Lila that he had fallen deeply for this brown eyed freckled and lightly tanned skin beauty and it scared the hell out of him how fast it happened. Jason stood for a second looking around the room glancing at all of the special spots in this place were held with Sam, this place never felt like a home until she came here and here and here and his eyes bolted a bit with mischief. He chuckled to himself that it was funny to be having sexual thoughts of Sam while feeling emotionally vulnerable.

Jason sank himself into the chair adjacent to the couch which is where he had been finding himself more often these days when he was actually home. This chair was not tainted with Elizabeth and the lies and he couldn't help but subconsciously veer away from the couch with the blaring reminders of what he lost at the expense of his stubborn and protective nature for leaving Sam in the hospital that day. Leaning his head back on the cushion he closed his eyes and thought back to all the times Sam tried to persuade him to try again and time after time he shot her down. It killed him to see that pain that came over her face and practically permeated from her skin with each striking word. This woman was resilient and would literally walk through broken glass for someone she loves and here he postures and argues all of the anguish that comes from his life, yet the same risks often occur in the mob or not.

He thought back to the tying and dividing factor a child, they came together because of their little girl and yet when it came time for him to share his life with Sam and his son he denied that option and worse yet lied about it for months. Sam was right I was emotionally unavailable and the thing that made me feel was my son, the first mention of him brought a gushing amount of hope. A part of me was so excited for this news after losing Michael and Lila he ached to be a father and help guide a child in the world and then when given that chance and to share that with the woman he loves he doesn't even consider it because of Elizabeth.

Jason couldn't understand the power this woman had over his decisions and for what they shared a child and suddenly she was the final decision maker, how the hell did that happen? He remembered being in that elevator thinking they might die and when Elizabeth uttered the words that this could be his baby his whole future flashed in front of him them with their child and watching them grow and guide them with his loving arms through their life. The words came out before he could even fully comprehend what he said and it was then he saw that glimmer in her eye and it wasn't just a happy glimmer it was a glimmer of glory. That was when he should have seen this wasn't the innocent girl who helped save him when he was laying in the snow shot. This was not the young woman he had been torn to be more than friends with for so long and it never really happened, but now this woman practically smirking in front of him was unrecognizable. He was caught up in the realization and how to process it all he felt on autopilot with her comments.

He was so blinded with the thought of being a father again that he lost sight of the one guiding light that made everything alive – Sam. Jason jerked his eyes open and he had a renewed faith that the blinders were off regarding Elizabeth Webber and he was no longer going to cater to her every demand nor play a game always dangling the possibility of his son in his life as a way to lure him in and try to pull him farther away from Sam.

He started to think more and more about the possibility of being a father again and finally being a part of the child's life, but he didn't know how long it would take, if ever, for Sam to allow him in and include him.

Jason glanced up the stairs trying to remember the last time he slept in his bed, their bed. Jason knew that his heart and home were forever changed by Samantha McCall and no amount of redecorating was going to change her presence there. Jason stood and slowly made his way up the stairs dreading going into the room every time. The room felt so cold since she left and try as he might he couldn't bring himself to move anything or paint. It was a crime scene of his heart, the purest of love shattered into pieces. He wanted their time back to reclaim their room and heal together.

Sam rubbed her thumb over one of his fingers feeling the warmth and care coming through their connected hands and something felt peaceful. She looked into Lucky's eyes and knew she had to come clean and quick because if she dragged it out further it would hurt far worse. "Lucky I need to tell you some things." Sam averted her eyes from his wondering blue eyes she quickly looked down at the corner of the chipped corner of her front door. She gently took her hand from beneath his and rubbed he place soothingly with her other hand still feeling that care.

"Lucky, first I need to apologize to you for lying to you. I asked you over here under false pretenses and you certainly don't deserve that. I know we've both been hurt by Jason and Elizabeth sleeping together, personally I think myself worse because yuck I got drunk and well Ric. No matter what caused it, it happened and we can't change it and we can learn and hopefully grow from it. I need to tell you what I've done and the person I was capable of being before we go any further or ruin all that we had as friends just for the sake of rushing it."

Sam turned back to face Lucky she was going to tell him to his face and tell him the most hideous of acts she never thought herself capable of committing and it was against his alleged son. "Lucky I watched." She paused and waited to see if anything would register for him with the 3 simple words, but his eyes remained unchanged so she knew she had to really expose herself. "I watched while Maureen took Jake, I watched Lucky I did nothing I stood there without motion or sound stunned. Then to make matters worse I didn't say anything until way later. I did the unthinkable in a mental break I felt something completely shift in myself during that moment, like a light switch went off were my emotions and feelings. I felt numb and yet I watched you, Elizabeth and even Jason go crazy in worry and remained silent."

Sam's eyes shifted down and then back up she saw the fury in his eyes and watched as his breathing accelerated during her confession and if looks could kill I hope they picked me out a comfortable casket.


	5. Chapter 5

Confrontation – Chapter 5

 _Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me a while to get caught up I honestly was vacillating between directions and given my current state of dread and hatred for Jason during this time period and well there are parts that remain tainted let me put it that way I'm going forward. I will preface this may not make many people happy, but I figured it was high time to give Sam McCall some just desserts._

Sam saw the fury permeating from Lucky and she feared that if she reached for him a mere touch would scorch her and she had brought this all on herself. She trailed her eyes from their once connected hands still feeling the reminisce of his touch to his sad and angry eyes. She couldn't speak as she poised herself for the onslaught she knew was coming from her betrayal.

Lucky was pacing behind the couch glancing at the ground and then to her eyes every few seconds trying to not rip the door off the hinges or let his anger go too far, he had worked really hard in rehab to deal with his addiction, but the reality remained that this perfect storm of emotions could very well send him over the edge. Lucky tried to shallow his breathing and moved himself from potential lover to detective, his tone was so matter of fact. "You know you could easily be brought up on charges of aiding a kidnapping? I'm having a really hard time here Sam keeping an even head about this revelation and it's not as though I haven't lashed out and done things that I too regret, but I can't get past that you put a child Sam in danger. You had no idea how unhinged Maureen was or maybe you did and that somehow excused her from her choices – you Sam you knew how crazy it made all of us when Jake was missing. What the hell Sam? To think that I was even considering … you know what it doesn't matter at this point."

Sam tried to move in front of Lucky sensing that he was going to bolt for the door and then she would truly be alone in a misery of her own fault. "Lucky, please let me explain or at least give you a little more context and if after you hear what I have to say you never want to see or hear from me again I will respect that."

Lucky huffed with Sam's declaration, I mean after all he had seemingly put up with worse with Elizabeth knowing each day he could never truly fill the great Jason Morgan's place in the hearts of these women in Port Charles. Lucky thought _well Sam has at least the decency to finally come clean_ plus it helped to think that she was willing to stay and fight for him to stay unlike Morgan and it was nice feeling that want from a woman again. Lucky had fallen so incredibly deep into this sinking abyss of self-doubt and destruction after he was shot trying to rescue Elizabeth from Manny and Jason Morgan was again the knight is shining armor. Lucky felt like he lived in this guy's shadow and he didn't have the faintest clue what the big deal was considering the man had the pick of the crop. Lucky tried for so long to ignore Liz's obvious infatuation with the man and after that shootout it became abundantly clear who owned Liz's heart and he was sick of taking whatever scraps she had left for him.

Lucky knew that he had aided in the ripple of terror that both couples went through when he began his affair with Maxie while being strung-out he allowed his doubt and suspicion to get the better of himself and thought that Liz and Patrick were having an affair when in fact the woman still had her eyes set on Jason Morgan. Lucky shook his head and finally answered "fine, 10 minutes and I'm out of here." Lucky made his way to the corner of the couch and noticed something shining on the floor hitting the light just right and he knelt down to examine it "glass? Sam did you break a glass recently?"

Sam's eyes bulged out of her head cursing herself for not picking up the carnage that remained of Jason's threat. She had two choices here she could lie and try to cover for Jason or she could continue to tell Lucky the whole truth and see what comes and it was a true hardship to her to make this kind of a decision because either scenario didn't have good odds. She debated back and forth and finally decided now was her time to take back her life and try to salvage what was left of her self-respect and clear her conscience. "Lucky…" she took a deep breath trying to find the courage to leave herself wide open and vulnerable to this man and to hell with the fallout on her there really wasn't anymore despair she could imagine to come of the current situation.

Sam walked over to Lucky and took the shard of glass from him and brought it to her eye and examined it like a piece of evidence "this is a visual representation of my life currently, I'm not even sure when it started or when it will end. I do know this I owe you the truth because if you don't have your word you don't have anything and as someone who has given and received plenty of mouth service in her life I'm sure you know talk is cheap considering your upbringing as well."

Sam turned to face Lucky holding the piece of glass as though it was her anchor and all that was left to keep her from floating away. As she looked deep into his eyes she saw that glimmer of recognition and knew what she needed to do for him and herself to start to heal. "Lucky, I'm so sorry I wish that I could change things for us and this path our lives have taken, but all I can do is own my shit and it didn't end with Maureen so with that I would like to ask you to sit if that is okay." She watched him slowly take a seat as though her words and their impact were deeply resonating with him, something inside him told him to listen.

"I told you I would listen Sam, I can't fault you for speaking your truth just as I ask you not to fault me for my reaction."

Sam nodded "fair enough so I guess for me to give you a better idea of my state of mind…not that it justifies anything I need to take the timeline back a bit." Sam walked forward towards the fireplace looking down at more pieces of glass that piled around the base and took a deep cleansing breathe this might be the hardest part of the truth was saying the words. She braced herself and turned to face him she knew she had to face this head on. "Lucky my decline started when I lost my daughter. I can't tell you, well actually I can the grief faces when you think you will never see your child again. When Jason told me that we lost Lila a part of me broke and I don't think it has ever fully healed or come back from that devastation. Then when I was shot by Manny and Jason blamed himself and pushed me away I felt a loneliness and abandonment that I never felt before."

She wiggled the piece of glass around in her hand almost trying to pierce her skin to feel again because at this point she was numb. "I was raised by a con artist and the talk of this town and knowing your father I'm sure you can understand that didn't entail a white picketed fence and dinner on the table with a dog and cat." Sam met Lucky's eyes and she could see that he was really listening and in fact she felt heard for the first time in a long time.

Lucky smirked a little and for a brief moment she thought she saw the corners of his lips turn up and smile. "Yeah Sam I might know a thing or two about life on the lamb or whatever that urban saying is."

Sam exhaled the breath she thought she might never take another waiting for a moment of the tension to fade even so slightly. "Good, well not good I mean it's kind of ironic the two of us haven't swindled one another before well not you being a man in blue and all, but something tells me that those kinds of skills don't just fade away. Anyways, I'm rambling…it's kind of what I do when I'm nervous and I've got to say I'm much more at ease with running a con versus opening a vein to someone. Needless to say, my childhood didn't pave the way for a great example to how to care and be cared for so when I met Jason and he took me in I have to say I hated the guy at first, but he grew on me and so did my trust with him. If you would have asked me 3 years ago if I would ever doubt Jason Morgan I would have bet my life on him always telling the truth…well the house one on that one."

Sam walked around in front of where Lucky was sitting and made her way to the bar, she needed a moment to regroup and she was really thirsty after feeling sick earlier. She poured herself some water and silently offered him some at which he agreed and shook his head to confirm. She handed him the water and for a moment their fingers grazed one another and they both looked down at their hands and slowly made their eyes meet. As soon as Sam felt the shift she stood straight up and sat in the opposite corner of the couch.

"After I lost Lila I didn't think that would hurt as much and then when Hope was taken back I felt like the universe was punishing me and that I might never have the possibility of being a mother. As you know I lashed out and slept with Ric and Jason apparently found us and left to drown himself in his sorrows. I did the one thing that I never thought I would do and I've made plenty of mistakes in my life, but that night I fed into every single negative opinion anyone ever said or thought about me and self-destructed. Then I found out…" she paused trying to summon the strength to get through this and tell him the truth he deserved that and he certainly wasn't going to get it from the floor whore.

Sam looked to ceiling as if asking and praying for help to find the right words that would do the least amount of damage to this already fragile man. "Lucky, this is not my place to tell you this and HATE that I'm the one that's going to do it so please promise me you will let me finish before you immediately react to what I'm about to say?"

Lucky looked at Sam almost in a curious way tilting his head and trying to figure out what she could possibly have to tell him that would warrant this kind of question. "Sam, I told you 10 minutes, but it's obvious what you have to say is important so I will hear you out."

Sam inhaled and exhaled quickly in gratitude "thank you, Lucky I found out on the same night I slept with Ric, Elizabeth paid Jason a visit." She closed her eyes and tried to swallow the bile down from the feeling of disgust and betrayal "Apparently in the middle of a blackout Elizabeth decided to climb 15 flights of stairs to find Jason because he was the first person she thought of…go figure. Well in this bleeding heartfelt moment she told him that she found you with Maxie and she didn't know where to go and who to turn to so…"

Lucky put up his hand to stop her "that's enough Sam, I think I know where this is going and I've been lying to myself for far too long and trying to ignore what was staring me in the face. They slept together, didn't they?"

Sam hung her head knowing all too well the sting of hurt he must be feeling. "Yes, I'm sorry I can't even fathom the devastation you must be going through well I can and did and I'm getting to that part. Lucky there is more and I need to know if this is too much for you or if you want me to continue?"

"Sam, I want to know the truth as hard as might seem to hear it I would rather know then be left with the questions or more lies." He gently reached out to her and touched her knee urging her on.

"Alright, well they slept together and did use protection or that was what Jason told be when he decided to unburden himself to me and I guess there was some sort of defect with the condoms he had and well there's no easy way to say this, but Jake is his Lucky. Before you jump to conclusions and question just how long people have been playing God with your life and the future of your family I can only speak for myself and what Jason claims."

Lucky nodded again and Sam looked into his eyes "I overheard Jason and Elizabeth in the hospital on the day Jake was born, they didn't see me and part of me wishes I had rushed in there right then and there and confronted them. I didn't though I went to the MetroCourt and decided to get painstakingly drunk to try to numb the pain and I guess Jason at some point found me and ushered me home like a petulant child. I had so much rage and hurt brewing at that point because of the best part was that I had recently found out that bullet Manny shot me with ruined any and all possibility of me having a child of my own. Dr. Lee told me that judging by my scans the scar tissue was so severe even if I were to become pregnant miraculously I would never see my child, it would be my life or theirs. So, to recap I just learned that the love of my life, the man I vowed to share my child and future with was having a child with another woman and had lied about it and an added insult was I was barren."

Tears cascaded down her cheeks with quiet sobs echoed the room. Lucky went to put his arms around her almost out of instinct and then he sunk back remembering what she had told him earlier. Sam wiped the tears away on her knees and knew this was only the first big hurdle.

Sam chuckled a bit recalling all the ways she plotted to try and get Jason and Elizabeth to reveal the truth. "What I did was unforgivable ultimately, I turned inward and found that broken little girl again and I set a course on trashing everything I thought I held close and shut down. It was crazy, I mean bat sit totally unhinged I should have probably checked myself into Shadybrook insane and it felt like the louder I screamed in silence the more of me died each day. I bought outfits for the baby, I tried to set-up 'chance' meetings in the park with Elizabeth and the kids where Jason would see his son praying he would crack or she would and finally stop lying. It never came though nothing I did was working and after I watched Maureen kidnap Jake I felt Jason slipping more and more away and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I watched as she would show up at our place needing to 'talk' to Jason in private and I was cast off like a roommate."

Her lip trembled and she fought back the gut wrenching pain "He actually proposed to her during the MetroCourt hostage crisis, he didn't give one thought to me or our relationship. She apparently chose that time to tell him the truth that the baby was his and he jumped right into fix it mode and there was no turning back. Funny enough she turned him down or so he said, but I'm sure that was yet another lame attempt to pull him in not that she really had to try very hard. She had the golden ticket with his baby, something I could or would be able to ever give him. In a way, I can't really blame either of them for trying to give their child a stable family, but then she turned him down and convinced Jason to keep it a secret from us."

She sighed and knew the next part could ultimately cost her a friendship "Lucky I hired some actors from my show to pretend to threaten Elizabeth and the kids in the park." She cringed waiting for something anything and squeezed her eyes shut. "Go ahead I know what you're going to say it's unimaginable the lengths I went to for revenge and even now I feel sick for what I did and that I actually went through with it. My plan was to scare Liz enough to see that Jason's life could be a danger to her and her boys at any time and I would swoop in and save the day. God, I was delusional and sick and no number of apologies will ever be able to make up for what I did to your boys."

Lucky's fist clenched and his jaw tightened he was on the verge of a full-blown rage and if he didn't leave he was going to do what he swore he would never do to a woman. His words were filled with darkness and grit "Sam, I need to go."

"Lucky, please let me finish I know you owe me nothing, but I owe you the whole truth." Lucky swung his head from side to side in disbelief, if this wasn't going to test his sobriety and program he didn't know what else could touch him. His mind filled with scurrying thoughts and broken dreams. He couldn't believe that the night had started with the promise of seeing what could come of this connection with Samantha McCall had now turned into his worst nightmare come to life. His marriage was over, he lost his future of a family and now was left with the remnants of what could have been.

Lucky leaned forward letting his head hang in his hands trying to find footing because it felt as though the ground had literally disappeared and he didn't know how to make it out of this. "Sam, I don't know what I'm feeling or if I even am capable. I'm overloaded and honestly what I really want to do right now more than anything is not feel and leave."

"Lucky I know this is way too much, but I couldn't keep it from you and I know you want to get wasted to tune out, but I can't let you do that. You have something Lucky, you have family and friends that will help you get through this reach for them not drugs. Don't let them destroy you, from what I've heard you survived my grandmother's brainwashing and lived to tell about it. That is not a simple task and I'm not about to let you fall apart over this, I did and I have nothing and I couldn't bare it if you took the same path." Sam felt on instinct to touch him on his cheek gripping his jaw praying he would rise above this.

Something washed over Lucky as he felt her hand reach his face it was like a frozen moment that neither of them wanted to part from. They both realized that they were completely exposed emotionally and for the first time in a while neither of them were scared. Lucky's hand held onto hers gently rubbing his cheek they were both ready to relinquish this pain and walk towards a life of their own.


End file.
